It is generally uncomfortable for a user to wear glasses and sun glasses. It is often even more uncomfortable to combine the wearing of glasses with the simultaneous wear of other head gear, especially caps and hats. The eye wear ear pieces can interfere with the proper fitting and wearing of a hat or visor. In some cases the hat or visor will compress the ear pieces against the head which can cause sorness and damage to the user's scalp.
Further complicating the use of glasses and sun glasses and the like are the wearing of such items combined with various types of activities. When biking or swimming, a complicated set of structures worn on the head can be especially unworkable or uncomfortable. Sweat can invade the area between the eye wear lens and eyes and spoil the view. In some cases conventional eye wear can block the flow of air from circulation around the eye wear which will exaccerbate the problem of sweating.
In conventional eye wear, all of the factors which make for comfort, will generally entail a close fit. A closer fit helps more evenly cover the eyes to block out direct sunlight entering from the sides. Closeness of fit not only spreads the contact surfaces between the eye wear and the face, but also brings the eye wear closer to the face. This problem makes worse the sweating problem discussed above. In the case of an individual who has had an operation, such as facial plastic surgery, the ability to wear normal eye wear may be precluded altogether due to the bearing of such conventional eye wear on the face.